1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a closed type display apparatus installed at an outdoor area.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus is an apparatus configured to form an image: for example, a television, a monitor for a computer, or a digital information display.
In particular, a Digital Information Display (DID), which is used to provide advertisements and information, accommodates a computer system, including a high performance central processing unit (CPU), and uses a high brightness-liquid crystal module which generates a great amount of heat. In this regard, heat dissipation of the DID is required to ensure the reliability of the DID.
Meanwhile, when the DID is disposed for use in an outdoor area, the DID is sealed to a high degree to prevent alien substances such as moisture and dust from intruding to the inside of a main body of the DID.
However, such a high degree of sealing of the case inhibits air from circulating between the inside and the outside of the case, causing a difficulty in dissipating heat dissipation through air circulation between inside and outside a case.